Holiday Specials
by KiritoxAsunaForever
Summary: This is going to be all the (mostly Christian) holiday specials. (So Christmas, halloween and easter.) These all happen in an AU from Kirisuna Novel or any of my other works.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heya guys! I'm sorry I haven't been posting for the last month or so, school work piled up and I kinda lost the motivation to write, but I'm back! So, this is going to be the first in, hopefully, a long line of holiday specials. These, of course, happen in their own universe that is separate from the Kirisuna Novel. Enjoy! (Just an FYI, these will probably have less words then my usual stuff)**

[Dicey Café, Evening, Halloween, 2025]

Everyone was a great time. Even Sinon, who had grown accustomed to her newfound friends. Everyone was dressed up. Kirito as a black-clad ninja, Klein as a samurai, Asuna and Lisbeth as a pair of witches, Sinon and Silica as cats and Agil as a pirate. There was candy and other sweets scattered around the room and root beer as all except Agil and Klein were too young to drink, but everyone was having a grand old time.

Kirito checked his watch. It was almost midnight. He told Asuna that they should probably start heading home now, and thanked everyone for the great party and left with his beautiful girlfriend in tow.  
>"You look wonderful tonight, Asuna." Not even the makeup could obscure her beautiful face. She blushed.<br>"I'd tell you the same if you didn't wear that mask all the time." Asuna remarked, giggling. He promptly took off his mask. They walked the rest of the way talking about how the party went and things like that, Asuna gripping Kirito's arm tightly as it was quite cold.

They finally arrived at Kirito's house. Midori and Sugu were already asleep. They let themselves in quietly, and sat together in the living room.  
>"So, what scary movie are we going to watch tonight?" Kirito asked, turning on the TV. "I know. We should watch The Grudge. Great Japanese horror movie."<br>"Does it have jump scares?"  
>"Well, I haven't watched it in a while, so I can't say for sure. I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. But don't worry, I'll be right beside you."<br>"O-Ok. Just don't scare me. I have the movie for that."  
>"I promise."<p>

Halfway through the movie and she was clutching to him like a scared cat. He was relatively ok, though a few jump scares had caught him off guard, mainly because he was staring at the beautifully big, hazel eyes that belonged to his girlfriend.  
>"After this we're going to bed. I'm beat."<br>"I don't think can fall asleep tonight." He laughed lightly. "It isn't funny." He laughed just a bit more.  
>"But you won't have to worry, I'll be right with you, the whole time- oh, watch, Asuna, this is the best part." Right as she turned her head, a jump scare popped up and made her jump.<br>"You said you didn't know if this movie had any jump scares!"  
>"I didn't. I just remembered." He smirked.<p>

She walked up the stairs, obviously shaken a bit by the movie, Kirito holding her every step. They reached his room and opened the door. A skeleton fell down into their faces and scared the both, Kirito almost jumping into Asuna's arms. There was a sticky note stuck to its forehead. "Happy halloween, Kazu and Asuna! ~Sugu".  
>"Well. It seems we'll have to get her back."<br>"Definitely. Perks of having a little sister, eh?"  
>"But, we can get her tomorrow. I'm really tired."<br>"Should I wait outside for you to get changed?"  
>"No. This time I'll let you in, so long as you don't look. As a reward for not scaring my during the movie." Kirito was fine with the arrangement and followed her into the room. He sat backwards on the bed, away from her. He stayed true to the agreement, mostly. He stole a couple sneak peaks.<br>"Now I have to get changed."  
>"Should I wait outside?"<br>"Not if you follow the same agreement." And so she sat backwards on the bed, away from him. She stayed true to the agreement, mostly. She stole a couple sneak peaks, too. They finally got changed and crawled into bed. He kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight. And they fell asleep in each others' arms.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heya! Well, that marks the first holiday special! (First thing I actually uploaded when I meant to in a long time, too). I hope you guys enjoyed. Kirisuna Novel will be getting an update soon, with more chapters soon to follow. Reviews are always appreciated! I should be back on Monday for a couple more chapters for the Kirisuna Novel! Laters!  
><strong>


End file.
